


Homeland

by Kalloway



Category: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits
Genre: Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Post-game, with the world starting to get itself in order, Kharg asks Darc to take him to Drakyrnia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctaval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/gifts).



"I think I'd like to see Drakyrnia."

"What was that?" Darc questioned from across the table they were sharing at Yewbell's tavern. The smirk that followed suggested that Darc had heard him just fine, which made Kharg frown.

Swallowing his annoyance, though, Kharg repeated himself just a bit louder. "I'd like to see Drakyrnia." 

And he did - he'd been thinking about it for some time. Darc came to Yewbell frequently and had listened to stories about their mother... Yet Kharg hadn't gone to see Drakyrnia and ask about their father. Some days it nagged at him...

Months had passed since the Spirits had left. Everybody was finding their way into a new normal and, fostered by the members of their groups, some basic trade and cooperation was beginning between humans and Deimos. 

That, alone, kept Darc busy. While he wasn't truly the King of All Deimos, Kharg was sure that most of the Deimos recognized him as being more powerful and important than their own village chiefs and local monarchs. 

Honestly, Kharg hadn't even known how organized the Deimos were-- and how they weren't really that different in the end. 

He wanted to see Drakyrnia. In a way, he was a little jealous of Darc, who had at least known both of their parents if only for a brief time. While Lloyd had been like a father to him...

How would their lives have been different if they'd been raised by their mother and father together? What would have happened? Would they have gone to Cragh Island? 

"When do you want to leave?" Darc asked after a moment. Kharg waited for an additional stinging comment, but there wasn't one. 

"Soon," Kharg replied. There were other things to go over, plans for the changing of seasons and documents from other countries to look over. But after all of that, Drakyrnia would have his full attention. 

~*~

"It's a shame neither of us still have our wings," Darc commented as they approached what Kharg could only assume was Drakyrnia. Looking up, Kharg understood why. Aside from the architecture, it looked like some of the residents were just out flying for fun. Being able to fly would make a lot of things easier, Kharg supposed. 

"Could you fly?" Kharg questioned. He knew Darc had once had wings and had seen the scars where they'd been, similar to his own. 

"Of course I could," Darc shot back. "Couldn't you?"

"I didn't try." Kharg looked down and kicked at a stray pebble. If he'd flown with those wings, that would have been admitting he wasn't human. He'd just wanted them gone and done what he needed to do. 

"What a waste," Darc commented just as they were apparently spotted by a group of the frolicking Drakyr. 

In hindsight, Kharg almost wanted to agree. Almost. And maybe he would, someday. He wasn't quite ready. 

"Darc!" one of the Drakyr cried. 

"King Darc!" 

"You've come to visit!"

Kharg was a little surprised at their enthusiasm, and friendliness, but he kept quiet as Darc was quickly surrounded and greeted. 

"Who's your companion?" one of the women of the group questioned. 

"Can't you tell?" Darc asked in response, grinning. "This is Kharg, my brother."

"No horns or scales?" a male Drakyr asked as he circled around Kharg. 

"I had wings, but..." Kharg began but only was able to shake his head. How could he admit his horror to his father's people. 

"You might still grow in a few scales," the woman who'd asked about him added. "Horns too. Sometimes they come in a little later."

Kharg wasn't quite sure what expression he managed, but judging by how it looked like Darc was trying to keep from flat out laughing at him, he had to be failing at neutrality.

What would he do with horns, though?

Actually, what would he do with horns? Or scales? Or if, somehow, he had his wings returned to him. 

His wings... He really couldn't deny them.

"We're going to stay for a few days, at least," Darc announced. "There'll be plenty of time to talk once Kharg has been shown around and met Williwo."

There was a murmur of agreement and the group quickly returned to the air. Kharg let out a deep breath and looked at Darc. 

"They're nice," he admitted. 

"They're peaceful," Darc added before gesturing that they should keep walking. "And this place is a little more lively now that most of the remaining wayward youth have been spanked and sent back. There are a few Lakelta who've moved this way, and traveling Orcon, too." 

Kharg couldn't help smiling. He could feel Darc's pride. And for a moment, he was fairly sure he felt some of his own. 

~*~

"That is the Crest of Will," Williwo said as he squinted at Kharg's arm. "You're Windalf's son. But you look..."

"...like a human, I know," Kharg finished. Because he... was a human. Mostly. There was no point on insisting on it, though. Being human wasn't always the best thing. He'd seen what humans could do-- and he'd had time to finally think about what he'd seen. 

"You look a bit like my wife, too," Williwo added quietly as he turned and shuffled back to his seat. "Gone more than fifteen years now..."

"I do?" Kharg hadn't expected that. There was a sudden lump in his throat that made his voice waver. "Could... could you tell me about her?

"Tell us," he corrected quickly. Darc was still right there, arms crossed over the tunic he'd traded in his armor for. "About her, and about our father, please."

Williwo sighed and nearby, Sagan looked twitchy. But then he began to talk and both brothers settled cross-legged to listen.

~*~

Much later, after the sky had grown dark and Williwo had turned in for the night, Kharg sat beside Darc on one of the bridges. They both let their feet dangle. Neither one spoke. 

For Kharg, at least, he had too much to think about. A whole new family to learn about... He wanted to learn about them. He wanted to understand his mother's decision and what drew her to his father. His grandmother had sounded just like any human grandmother...

"I could push you right off," Darc finally said. "What are you thinking?"

"Right now? That you probably could have pushed me right off," Kharg admitted. 

Darc snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"I was thinking that... I have a family here," Kharg said slowly. "I wasn't expecting that. Just to be acknowledged in relation to you, I suppose, but not... welcomed..."

"Hmmmmph."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should still prove yourself," Darc said after a moment. "Tomorrow, we should go to Dragon Bone Valley. Then this will be your homeland, too. It's not just the living who need to acknowledge you."

"... 'not just the living'?"

Darc grinned and for a split-second, Kharg was almost afraid. But he trusted his brother. They had managed so much already just by working together. 

Now to take care of one more thing and take one more step...

It was the least he could do and something he definitely wanted to do. Drakyrnia was welcoming him, after all. 

And he figured he might need somewhere to get advice once his horns decided to grow in.


End file.
